Anime CROSSFIRE! Experiment 1pt5: Triple CROSS!
by bXr
Summary: What would happen if the characters from Vandread, Saiyuki, and Ah! My Goddess! met? Well, read this and find out! (New Chapter Uploaded... AT LAST!)
1. Chapter 1: Terminal Velocity

Anime CROSSFIRE! EX-tension  
  
Experiment 1.5: Ah! My Goddess! - Vandread - Gensomaden Saiyuki: TRIPLE CROSSOVER  
  
Notes:  
  
Ah! My Goddess! is owned by Kodansha; Vandread is by Gonzo; and GensoSaiyuki by Kazuya Minekura respectively. In other words: ME NO OWN THEM! This fanfic is a dedication to these works.  
  
Anyways, just enjoy is fanfic side project. MEIA-YAONE-BELLDANDY for life!!!  
  
  
  
CROSSFIRE: AMG-Vandread-GS Chapter 1: Terminal Velocity! A Portal to the Future!  
  
- - - - -  
  
Pexis was starting to glow ominously; and nobody, not even Parfait, knew what was going on. It's as if the Pexis was excited for some strange reason, but there wasn't a battle going on - in fact, everything was at peace in Nirvana, which was now a colonial starship.  
  
"Why is Pexis acting up again?" A female engineer asked Parfait, who was staring blankly at the glowing mass of pure energy, "Didn't we beat the red Pexis already? Why is it so frightened again?"  
  
"I don't know," Parfait pushed up her glasses, "But I'm sure something is up to no good, and Pexis could sense it."  
  
In the main dome, where the artificial garden is, many people gathered around for a very important announcement. And from the look of things, it seems that Nirvana was no longer dominated by the population of women - many men from the planet Taraku have boarded the starship as well.  
  
Magno Vivan was still the acting leader of the enterprise, along with BC and Rebeka as vice-leaders. The three were at the cockpit observatory just above the garden. Magno readied her speech.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kougaiji and his company confronted the Sanzo-ikkou inside an ancient crypt, in what seemed to be the main chamber - a towering gate was at the end of the dark, massive dome.  
  
"Genjo Sanzo," Kougaiji started, pointing at the corrupted monk's party, "We've come to take the Evil Sutra from you, so get ready! 'Coz this time, we won't be that easy to beat!!"  
  
"My, my. How persistent you guys are," Sha Gojyo blurted as he took a puff from his cigarette, "Even after that Fighting God Homura, made you eat their dust."  
  
"I told you I'll pay my debts a thousand times over," Kou clenched his fist, "and I intend to do that right now!"  
  
After that, Kou rushed to Sanzo, but he was blocked by Son Goku's enchanted staff.  
  
"Hey-ey-ey!! You're MY opponent remember!?" Goku spun his weapon around, and ended in a fighting stance.  
  
"Hmph! How can I forget, little monkey," Kou's hands suddenly started to glow red - seconds later, his arms are engulfed in mystical flames, "Here's the tip!!!"  
  
As Goku and Kou began the heated battle, Gojyo and Dokugakuji just watched from a safe distance.  
  
"Kou is really into the fighting mood eh, little bro?"  
  
"Well, I guess I should be envious of him and that little runt," Gojyo thumbed the direction where Goku is, then took the cigarette butt from his mouth and flicked it to the ground, "So let's start this, shall we?"  
  
Dokugaku summoned his blade into his palm and clenched its handle, "Yeah, I don't want to just sit back and watch."  
  
"Oh well, there goes Gojyo again," Cho Hakkai had a smile on his face as the Kappa weapon-wielder dashed straight at his older brother - the fight ensued seconds after.  
  
"Hmph! What impudence." Sanzo smirked as he took a cig case from his pocket. He then put a piece on his mouth and lit it.  
  
Before Hakkai could speak up again, he felt two gentle taps on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Ko-ni-chi-wa, Hakkai-san," It was Yaone, bearing the same smile on her face as Hakkai's, "it has been a while."  
  
"Oh! I. uhm, well." Hakkai stuttered for a while, "What a place to bump into!"  
  
"Go ahead; you two," Sanzo blew a thick, white smoke from his nose, "enjoy your dance."  
  
Yaone giggled lightly as Hakkai proceeded to scratch his head and laugh as well. Then they walked off to start their duel.  
  
So at long last the corrupted monk was finally alone. but not for long.  
  
"Ya-hou!!! Oldie Saaaaan-zooo!!!"  
  
Sanzo's head jerked a bit as he clenched his teeth. "Oh no."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Fellow crew members of Nirvana." Magno started, "it is with great pleasure to have so many people volunteer to help with exchange between Taraku and Megeru. As you all know, this flight will be the first of the inter space exchange, and there will be a lot of getting used to. But we all hope that this will be a success and continue on, so that both our mother planets will grow and prosper. Again, we welcome you all to Nirvana - relax and enjoy the flight."  
  
Applauses roared through the crowd as Magno ended her speech. She walked back to her station and sat down.  
  
"Ya-re ya-re. It's been a while since I made up a speech like that." The old woman sighed.  
  
"I think that was wonderful." Rebeka commented.  
  
"That's our boss for you, always has something to say." BC thought out loud.  
  
"He-he. Well, I guess we'll never be leaving here," Magno had a smug grin, "After all, this. is our home."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"U-chu-jin-saaaaaaaan! Where are you?" a cheery Dita skipped along the halls of the ship, "You better come out, or you'll be late for the party!"  
  
Dita arrived at the Vanguard hangar; she looked around until she got to Hibiki's Vanguard.  
  
"U-chu-jin-san?" Dita opened the robot's chest entrance and peeked in.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Hibiki stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Well, boss has just finished her speech and the party is about to start so." Dita blushed, "I want you to come with me!"  
  
Hibiki froze when he heard Dita's words, "E-e-eeeeh.?"  
  
"O-ne-gai, Hibiki-san?" Dita cutely pleaded with him, with hands clasped together.  
  
"W-w-well, I-I. err. umm." Hibiki looked away for a while, wiping sweat off his face, ". S-s-sure, uh. w-why not.? I can fix my partner here some other time." He tapped the monitor of his cockpit.  
  
"Ya-ta!!!" the alien-crazy girl giggled as she jumped up and down, "I- kou, Hibiki-san!" she stretched out her hand to Hibiki.  
  
The young boy grabbed Dita's hand and got himself of the pilot seat, "By the way."  
  
"Na-ni, Hibiki-san?" Dita blinked.  
  
"Well. umm. I. well."  
  
The young girl waited patiently.  
  
". I kinda like it when you call me by my name." Hibiki blushed and scratched his spiky hair.  
  
Dita smiled brightly and replied, "I like it when you call me by my name, too."  
  
The two stopped for a moment - they have finally realized how much they like each other. Hibiki, having grown in maturity and knowledge, didn't try to deny it with rationalizing; Dita has always liked Hibiki because of fascination, but now she wanted to know him more, in terms of his beliefs, hobbies, likes and dislikes, and so on.  
  
Then they remembered why they held each other's hand for.  
  
"We better be going. We're gonna be late." Hibiki motioned to walk.  
  
Dita nodded, "Hai! Let's go!"  
  
Then they walked off the platform and out into the main hall, still hand-in-hand.  
  
Little did they know that Meia and Jura were watching them from a far.  
  
Jura had her arms crossed over her busty chest, "Hibiki has really changed. I mean. wow, that's kinda odd."  
  
Meia, on the other hand, had a simple smile on her face as she spoke, "Hibiki became the man he promised us all he'll be. It's his way of showing appreciation - his sign of friendship."  
  
"Friendship? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Come on. We'll also be late for the party." Meia changed the topic.  
  
"Party? What. Oh! Barnette! I'm coming!!!" Jura rushed out of the hangar.  
  
Meia watched as Jura ran to the hangar's main gate, which was closed already, and deliberately pried it open with her hands.  
  
Meia was standing all alone inside the huge hangar, thinking, *But. Nothing has really changed.  
  
- - - - -  
  
It was a breezy spring afternoon at the temple - Keiichi was out fixing his motorbike while Belldandy stayed indoors, preparing a meal. Urd and Skuld, however, were fighting over the control of the TV remote in the main room, somewhat breaking the peaceful silence around the temple.  
  
"Keiichi-san, lunch is ready!" Belldandy called.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a second!" Keiichi answered beck.  
  
Then a loud BANG rocked the temple - it came from the living room.  
  
"Now you made me mad! I'm gonna teach you some manners, kid!" Urd pushed up her sleeve and glared at her younger sister.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see who'll be left standing after this!" Skuld drew out a bomb from her pocket.  
  
Keiichi came rushing into the room, "Whoa, cho-tto ma-tte!!! Don't fight in here!"  
  
"But she started it! Look at me!" Urd wiped off some dirt on her face and clothes, "She used one of her weird gizmos and almost fried me!"  
  
"If you have just handed me the remote, it could have been avoided, y'know!" Skuld put her hands on her waist.  
  
"Oh really now." Urd said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey, c'mon you two! Can't we just settle this over lunch?" Keiichi suggested.  
  
The two sisters fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Sure, I'm kinda feeling hungry anyways." Urd stood up and went into the dining room.  
  
Skuld had a weird look on her face as she followed Urd.  
  
Keiichi sighed after he narrowly avoided the crisis, "Man, I've been living like this for six years already?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
"O-ne-sama! I've been looking all over for you!" Misty ran to where Meia was amongst the crowds in the garden, "C'mon! We've got work to do."  
  
"Hmm.? What do you mean by 'work'?" Meia asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I volunteered us to be in the stage presentation!"  
  
"Stage presentation!?" Meia started to back off.  
  
"Hai!!!" Misty nodded vigorously, "When the crew was looking for people to entertain the crowd, I told them we could do a song number!"  
  
"A song number!? Me!?" Meia was starting to sweat a little, "But I."  
  
"Oh don't give me that!" Misty pouted, "I heard you singing in the most wonderful voice while you were taking a bath!"  
  
"Oh my.!" Meia's face flushed rosy-pink.  
  
"C'mon then!" Misty took hold of Meia's hand and motioned to walk, "We gotta get ready for the big event!"  
  
Meia, resigned to her fate, could do nothing but sigh and say, "Alright. you caught me."  
  
"YAHOO!!! Let's go, o-ne-sama!"  
  
Meanwhile, at another part of the garden, Jura and Barnette were sitting at a table and were ready to eat.  
  
"I made this one especially for you," Barnette took a plate of her specialty, scooped a spoonful, and moved it closer to Jura.  
  
"Wow, is this my favorite?" Jura's eyes widened with anticipation.  
  
"Yep, and it's all yours. Bon appetite!" Barnette gave Jura a wink.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you Barnette!!" Jura then ate the spoonful Barnette held, "You're the best!"  
  
And at another part, Dita was leading Hibiki to a less-crowded spot, where a small table for two was waiting.  
  
"Wait here, Hibiki-san. I'll go get something for you." Dita smiled and ran off.  
  
A minute later, the alien-crazy girl came back with a reasonably- sized tray of food. She then settled down opposite of Hibiki and they started their meal.  
  
"You know what," Dita fidgeted a bit, "you haven't gone with me to my room yet."  
  
"Oh, about that. well." Hibiki fought for words to say, "I've been really busy these past few days. Y'know, picking male crew members and stuff like that."  
  
"But I was wondering when you'll go and."  
  
For a while, the two went silent, and.  
  
Hibiki stopped his eating, stood up and put a hand on Dita's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go." Hibiki said in a gentle tone.  
  
"Huh?" Dita blinked.  
  
". To your room, remember?" the young boy smiled.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kou and Goku's fight was a heated one, indeed. Kou kept pelting flames at Goku, who casually swiped them away. The young warrior then rushed the demon-prince to strike, but he just jumped away for Goku.  
  
After Kou landed, he swiped some sweat off his face, "You just keep getting stronger and stronger."  
  
"He-he! So do you." Goku grinned.  
  
After that, they both ran towards each other and continued their battle.  
  
On the side, the duel was smooth and easy-flowing with Hakkai and Yaone. They traded - and avoided - blows one after the other. Yaone, however, didn't use her trademark explosives against Hakkai this time; she remembered that time when Hakkai would just defuse them before they could go off. So she just had her huge spear to stab him with.  
  
Hakkai would just avoid Yaone's attacks, however. Then he would retaliate with his Chi Blast, which would always send Yaone flying but unharmed. With her fragile frame, Hakkai was careful not to injure her; his aim was to knock her unconscious in the least-damaging way possible.  
  
"A-no-ne. Hakkai-san, why do you keep pushing me away.? Please fight the way you normally do." Yaone asked after she received another low- powered Chi Blast.  
  
"Go-men-na-sai, Yaone," Hakkai smiled, "But I promised myself never to hurt you anymore. so."  
  
"But why? I don't understand. I'm your enemy."  
  
"Yes, I know that. But." Hakkai couldn't let it out; the results could be devastating for Yaone and him.  
  
"Hakkai-san." Yaone turned away.  
  
At that moment, Kou was chanting his 'Summoned Evil' attack. Goku noticed this and tried to rush in, but it was too late as Kou finished and was ready to unleash his power.  
  
"OPEN!!!" Kou yelled and let loose a fire blast with the shape of a demon.  
  
"Not good!" Goku dodged the raging flame just as it was about to consume him.  
  
The summoned evil continued its destructive path until it hit the gigantic gate. It melted a lock that held the door shut.  
  
"He-he! You should learn where to aim.! EH!?" Goku turned around as the ancient gate swung open; a huge swirling vortex was behind it.  
  
"What the heck is that!?" Gojyo stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Something that is not good. What do you think?" Sanzo threw away a burnt-out cig.  
  
Before everyone could move away from the area, the vortex's speed grew faster and faster, until it was starting to suck things in. And to Yaone's misfortune, she was the closest to the gate; the whirling mass of dust and energy started to pull her.  
  
"Yaone!!!" Hakkai turned around and reached for the woman's hand.  
  
Yaone tried to steady herself, but the ground was slipping from under her feet, "Hakkai-san! Please leave me! You're endangering yourself!"  
  
"No! I can't do that!" Hakkai kneeled to the ground along with Yaone, "I won't ever leave you here!"  
  
"YAONE!!!!!!" Kougaiji yelled from behind a huge rock.  
  
"Don't worry too much," Gojyo blurted, "Hakkai would kill himself if anything life-threatening were to happen to pharmacist-girl over there."  
  
The demon-prince fell silent for a while, then, "Yaone. Please hold on."  
  
A few seconds later, a huge section of the dome was pulled out by the growing force of the portal, and was headed straight to the stranded Hakkai and Yaone.  
  
"Oh no! Please stay close to me!" Hakkai embraced Yaone tightly with one hand as the other formed a Chi barrier in front of them and the incoming object.  
  
"HAKKAI!!! I'm coming!" Goku made his mystical staff stretch out to the boulder, but it only made the object smaller; it was still big enough to crush the two.  
  
"Hakkai-san!" Yaone closed her eyes and dug her face deeper into Hakkai's shoulder. Her only hope of surviving lay on the hands of this young man bent on protecting her until the last breath of his life. But she wondered why in the world this guy - who was her enemy - would see to it that she wouldn't get hurt in ANY way. The thought has spun around her head for a very long time, and the ONLY logical answer bothered her even more.  
  
"Hakkai-san, are you.? Huh!?" Yaone found herself floating in some sort of space, with Hakkai's arm still around her neck.  
  
"Hakkai-san! Hakkai-san! Are you okay?" She saw that the young man had been badly bruised.  
  
Hakkai slowly opened his eyes, "Y-y-ao-nee. Yo-ka-tta ne. you're okay." then he slowly let go of her.  
  
"Please don't talk too much. Here, I'm going to treat your wounds." Yaone got a tiny medi-pack from under her clothes, "What happened?"  
  
"Well." Hakkai had this low tone in his voice, he softly grunted every time Yaone touched his wounds, ". my barrier did manage to save us from that huge rock. but the impact sent us flying straight into the portal. Now, as you can see."  
  
"Oh." Yaone put some ointment on Hakkai, "So we're stuck here, until we find a way out.?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Shhh." Yaone put a finger on Hakkai's lips, "You don't have to talk back; just rest for now, okay?"  
  
Hakkai slowly nodded his head, and then closed his eyes.  
  
Yaone went to the young man's side; put her head on his arm, and her arm across his chest. She let out a soft yawn, and in moments, sleep came over her.  
  
The two were gently floating on the vast, endless void of time and space.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Hibiki and Dita were walking down a long hallway until they came to stop in front a door.  
  
"Well, here we are." Hibiki made a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah. uh." Dita was ready to push the button.  
  
". Hee hee! Why are we so tense all of a sudden?" Hibiki chuckled as he scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah. hee hee. well." Dita was also surprised to feel this way. There they were, Dita and Hibiki, ready to keep their promise. Yet here they are, stuck in front of Dita's room, unable to move.  
  
"Okay!" Dita put her hand on her chest, "Shall we.?" her other hand was about to push the button.  
  
. Then an alarm rang through the entire ship.  
  
"What the.?" Hibiki was startled, "Is this an attack!?"  
  
Both of them caught sight of Meia running past them, "Hey, you two! Get to your units! We're under attack!"  
  
"R-roger!" Dita was about to follow Meia, but she stopped for a while and said to Hibiki, "After this, we'll go straight inside, okay?" then she gave him a wink.  
  
"You can count on it!" Hibiki gave her a thumb up and a smile.  
  
Out in space, Nirvana was surrounded by dozens of Cube-carriers, Space Urchins, Cubes, and an Earth Mother ship; this time however, they all had a black color scheme.  
  
"Did that boy with the red Pexis survive!?" BC wondered as 'she' took 'her' place on the navigating panels.  
  
"Vanguards and Dreads are ready!" a voice went on BC's headset.  
  
"Alright. Dread and Vanguard team, make a sortie!!!" BC commanded.  
  
"Roger!!"  
  
With that, the Dreads and Vanguards blast off into space and confronted the enemy.  
  
"Yeah!!! This fight is in the bag!!!" Hibiki outrun the others as he sliced the Cubes that were in his way.  
  
"Hibiki-san! Wait for me!" Dita also went ahead of the others, blasting a few enemy units along the way.  
  
Then a fake Vandread-Dita appeared in front of the two. Hibiki could only put a few dents on its hull as Dita made an effort to shoot it down, but failed.  
  
"Damn it! It's way better than the other ones before!" Hibiki boosted out of the fake Vandread-Dita's laser path, "Dita, it's time to unite!"  
  
"Here we go!!!" Dita zoomed to where Hibiki was. There was a flash of light; moment later, Vandread-Dita has already formed.  
  
The two Vandreads exchanged shots, but the real Vandread was dishing out more than the fake one. The fake Vandread was starting to weaken, and the other took advantage of this by blowing the fake Vandread up with its huge cannons.  
  
"Whew! That was a close call!" Hibiki leaned back to ease his tensed body.  
  
"Oh no! Hibiki-san! Look!" Dita pointed to a fake Nirvana that was heading their way.  
  
They barely escaped the stampeding starship. But it quickly turned around and transformed into a giant mech.  
  
"Not again." Hibiki grumbled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Hey, you two," a red and gray Dread sped past Hibiki and Dita's Vandread, "we're star-players too, y'know!"  
  
"It's about time you two showed up!" Hibiki returned.  
  
"You guys can't form Super Vandread without me, too! - pyoro." Pyoro added.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Meia signaled.  
  
"Why delay the party?" Jura mussed.  
  
With that, the two Dreads joined the Vandread. And in a flash of light, the Super Vandread is finally formed.  
  
The enemy, however, became precautious and did not attack immediately. It was patiently waiting for Hibiki and the others to make their first move.  
  
The Super Vandread, on the other hand, was also motionless.  
  
"Damn it! It's waiting for us to attack!" Hibiki grit his teeth even harder.  
  
"Be careful," Meia warned the group, "one false move and we're history. Our enemy seems to be a lot smarter than before."  
  
"We've got no choice! We better make the first move!" Hibiki ordered, "Nothing will happen if we just sit here."  
  
"Just make everything count, alright?"  
  
"I hear ya!" Then the S-Vandread moved forward, "Let's go!!!"  
  
Jura activated the shield before the fake Nirvana could open fire. The S-Vandread strafed to the side and let loose a huge Pexis laser beam, which the fake Nirvana simply dodged. It then charged up for its main weapon, a red laser.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Dita exclaimed.  
  
The S-Vandread then summoned a Pexis-blade and dashed straight for the huge red orb on the fake Nirvana's chest. In one swift stroke, the S- Vandread sliced the orb, along with the entire Mech-Nirvana, in two.  
  
"Hah! How about that!" Hibiki rubbed his nose, "The Mother ship is next!"  
  
"Hibiki! Behind us!!!" Meia warned.  
  
The Earth-fleet Mother ship appeared directly behind the Super Vandread. It seems as though it is finished charging up something.  
  
"What the.!?"  
  
The Mother ship blasted the Vandread with a gigantic red explosion, which sent the robot flying. To their luck, Hibiki and the rest didn't get separated like those times before, but they were injured badly.  
  
"N. n-not good." Hibiki put a hand on his bloody head.  
  
The Mother ship began charging another blast.  
  
"We. must. fight." Meia felt her limp arm.  
  
It was almost ready to fire again.  
  
"We'll protect. our future." Jura was slumped over her control panel.  
  
It Mother ship flashed white for a second.  
  
"So. we must live on!!!" Dita closed her hands along with Hibiki's. Then the hand-panel emitted a bright grow.  
  
. Then the Mother ship fired off a second round at the damaged S- Vandread. The red explosion rampaged towards where the Mech is.  
  
. That's when Nirvana's Pexis flashed white.  
  
. The explosion hit the S-Vandread.  
  
. A huge globe of white surrounded the explosion.  
  
. Then it disappeared.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"What in the world is THAT thing!?" Hakkai exclaimed as he saw a huge rift of reality tear open and let in a mangled mess of an S-Vandread.  
  
"Hakkai-san, watch out!" Yaone floated to his side and embraced him with trembling arms.  
  
"What is happening here!?" Hibiki asked loudly.  
  
"Hold on! We're losing contact with Nirvana!" Meia reported.  
  
"It's like we're being pulled down by something!" Jura looked at the readings on her panel.  
  
"Everybody!!!" Dita cried out.  
  
Then the S-Vandread was passing through another tear in the fabric of time and space. The impact caused a vortex to be created, pulling Hakkai and Yaone along with the Mech.  
  
"Well, here's our exit. Shall we?" Hakkai asked a frightened Yaone.  
  
". I-I guess." Yaone nodded her head.  
  
"Hold on tight, 'coz here we go!" Hakkai then followed the S-Vandread into the rift.  
  
- - - - -  
  
The Temple became peaceful and quiet again by evening, and everybody was about to go to sleep.  
  
Keiichi however, was still sitting on the patio, by the garden. Beside him was Belldandy, who was already in her night clothes.  
  
"It has been six years filled with wonderful memories that only come in a lifetime. Yet, I feel that there are much more to come." Belldandy quietly said.  
  
"Yeah. Only six years, yet I feel that I've known you since my childhood." Keiichi chuckled.  
  
Belldandy was surprised of a while, "Well." then she giggled lightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just remember the first time we met." Belldandy wisely replied.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't believe that a Goddess like you could ever exist. You asked nothing from me except a wish. That kinda felt strange."  
  
"But look where it ends up. You and me. together, forever."  
  
Then Keiichi smiled, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes! Very much." Belldandy also smiled.  
  
Then Keiichi put his arm around Belldandy's shoulders; they sat there for a while, silent.  
  
. Until a loud crash rocked the entire Temple area.  
  
"W-what was that!?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I think it came from the trees. Let's go!" Keiichi stood up.  
  
Belldandy held on to the young man's hand as she stood, "Alright."  
  
The two ran into the forested area behind the Temple. After a few meters, they stopped abruptly and their stared wide-eyed; there it was, a giant, white Mech that was wrecked from some horrible battle. Smoke was coming from everywhere, and some trees have snapped from under the robot's weight.  
  
"W-w-w-what in the world.!?" Keiichi's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh my.!" Belldandy put a hand on her mouth.  
  
They jumped back when the chest of the huge Mech opened up and let out its pilot - or pilots rather. They were all dizzy from the crash.  
  
"Now where are we!?" Hibiki's head made little circles before he put a hand on it.  
  
"Are we in heaven.?" Dita had spirals for eyes.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Who are you people!?" Keiichi became hysterical for a moment.  
  
Then there was a faint, rustling noise in the nearby bushes.  
  
"My, my. What a mess we made here." Hakkai emerged from the bushes, along with Yaone who was half-conscious.  
  
"Oh, you people look hurt!" Belldandy looked at the six new faces, "Come inside the Temple with us, and we'll treat your wounds."  
  
". Alright, miss.?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Belldandy." The Goddess replied.  
  
And with that, the six joined with Keiichi and Belldandy and they all went into the Temple.  
  
- - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Stranded. Yet Happy!? 


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded, Yet Happy?

Anime CROSSFIRE! EX-tension  
  
Experiment 1.5: Ah! My Goddess! - Vandread - Gensomaden Saiyuki: TRIPLE CROSSOVER  
  
Notes:  
  
Ah! My Goddess! is owned by Kodansha; Vandread is by Gonzo; and GensoSaiyuki by Kazuya Minekura respectively. In other words: ME NO OWN THEM! This fanfic is a dedication to these works.  
  
Anyways, just enjoy is fanfic side project. MEIA-YAONE-BELLDANDY for life!!!  
  
  
  
CROSSFIRE: AMG-Vandread-GS Chapter 2: Stranded... Yet Happy!?  
  
- - - - -  
  
The next day at the Temple - it was a sunny morning. Everything became vivid with color under the bright sky of blue. The rays slowly crept into the Temple, where a sleeping young lady lay. The Goddess felt the warmth filling the entire room; she slowly opened her eyes and sat up. A soft yawn made its way through her mouth, inhaled, and got up.  
  
Belldandy was especially cheery today; she gently fixed her futon and rolled it to a corner. Then she went to the hall and headed straight to the kitchen - she was going to work extra hard today. She smiled as wonderful thoughts filled her head as she readied her utensils.  
  
"This is going to be a wonderful day..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
An hour later, Hakkai got up. He looked around a bit, and saw his fellow roommates - Keiichi and Hibiki - were still asleep. He quietly fixed his futon and rolled it to a side.  
  
"Hmm... I think I'll let these two sleep a little while more."  
  
He went to the sliding door and slowly opened it to lessen the noise it makes.  
  
"O-hai-yo go-zai-ma-su, Hakkai-san." Belldandy greeted him as he stepped outside the room.  
  
"Oh... O-hai-yo, Belldandy-kun. I see that you're going somewhere." Hakkai replied in good manner.  
  
"Yes. I'm just going to get a few things for breakfast. It won't take too long."  
  
"Okay then. Take care."  
  
Belldandy continued to walk to the main door.  
  
"By the way..." Hakkai stopped.  
  
"Yes...?" Belldandy turned around.  
  
"... Thank you for helping us last night." Hakkai smiled.  
  
"You're very welcome... Please stay as long as you want." The Goddess of the Present nodded, and then she opened the door and headed off.  
  
Hakkai also nodded, and then he went to the patio and sat there for a while.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Dita gave out a loud yawn and she rubbed her eyes. She looked around a bit and saw her fellow roommates - Jura and Meia - were still asleep.  
  
"Jura-san! Leader! Wake up!" Dita playfully nudged the two slumbering ladies.  
  
"Mmm... Dita, what do you want...?" moaned a bugged Jura.  
  
"It's morning! Rise and shine!" chirped Dita.  
  
"Geez... Let us sleep..." Jura tried to swat the young girl's hands away.  
  
"C'mon, you guys!" Dita pouted, "Belldandy-sama will be upset if you wake up late!"  
  
Meia was finally roused by Dita's constant bickering; she sighed and said, "Alright, alright... But what do we do?"  
  
"Let's ask Belldandy-sama! Maybe she could give us chores."  
  
"Okay then." Jura finally sat up.  
  
Then the three tried to fix their futons as best as they could, and they rolled them to a corner.  
  
"There! Let's go!" Dita marched to the door.  
  
"Keep it low, Dita! There are still other people sleeping!" Meia scolded.  
  
"Oops! Sorry..." Dita tapped herself on the head.  
  
The three ladies stepped outside and looked around the Temple, but Belldandy was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Now where could she be at this time of day?" Meia wondered.  
  
"O-hai-yo, Meia-kun," Hakkai waved from the patio, "If you're looking for Belldandy-kun, she went out shopping."  
  
"Oh..." Meia sighed.  
  
"Leader..." Dita went to where Meia was.  
  
The blue-haired Dread pilot repeated what Hakkai said to her.  
  
"... But what about breakfast?" Dita put a finger on her cheek and tipped her head a bit.  
  
"She said she won't take long." Hakkai answered.  
  
Dita was startled for a moment, "Ah~! Hakkai-san, I didn't know you where there! Good morning!" she beamed with delight.  
  
Hakkai chuckled, and then he returned his gaze into the scenery, "What a nice place..."  
  
Meia and Dita joined Hakkai on the patio. "Yeah, a lot more serene than ours..." Meia said in a soft tone, "Makes you wish you were born here."  
  
"So nice and quiet..." Dita stretched a bit.  
  
Then the three heard the taps of footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Urd still in her night clothes.  
  
"Hey you three..." Urd waved casually.  
  
"Good morning." The three said in a choir.  
  
"Have you guys seen my sister?"  
  
"She's out to get some things." Meia answered.  
  
"Oh... Hmm...? You guys look like your bored or something..."  
  
"We were gonna ask Belldandy-sama to give us some chores." Dita said.  
  
"Okay, how about this," Urd put her hand under her chin, "you guys could set up our dining table..."  
  
"Yay!" Dita beamed, "We'll do our best!"  
  
Then Hakkai stood up, "Oh... by the way..."  
  
"Yeah?" Urd listened.  
  
"How is Yaone doing?"  
  
"Sleeping like an angel..." then Urd nudged Hakkai's chest with her elbow, "Don't worry 'bout her too much! You sound like a newly-wed husband, y'know?"  
  
They both laughed at the remark; Hakkai had a quiet, uncertain laugh while Urd tried to suppress her giggles in front of her guests.  
  
"Newly-weds, huh...?" Hakkai motioned to Dita and Meia, "Come on, guys! Let's set up for breakfast."  
  
"Hai!" Dita raised her arm.  
  
"I'm not good at these things, but sure, I'll help." Meia followed.  
  
"... And I can't let the guest do all the work, can I?" Urd joined.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Meanwhile, others were starting to wake from their slumber as well; Yaone had just fluttered her eyes open. She slowly sat up and realized that Urd had already got up. She took her time folding up her futon and setting it aside, then went outside, still in her night clothes.  
  
"I wonder where everybody is..." Yaone looked around. She was greeted in a choir when she got to the dining room.  
  
"Oh, there you are... Good morning!" Yaone smiled at the four setting up.  
  
"A-no-ne, Yaone-san... could you please help too?" Dita kindly asked, "We're gonna make Belldandy-sama proud when she gets back!"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Yaone replied.  
  
Then Urd had a sly idea, "Hey, why don't you go help Hakkai in the kitchen? He's there wiping a few dishes."  
  
"Oh, alright then..."  
  
Then the sliding door opened - it was Skuld.  
  
"Hey guys, what's with the tidying things up?" Skuld rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, hey Skuld," Urd called, "I think we're short of one table. Can you look for one more?"  
  
"Eh...?" Skuld pondered for a while, "I think we have one in storage."  
  
Jura peeked from behind the gizmo-lover, "Hmm...? Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Hmm... now that I think about it, we're too many to fit in this room." Urd quietly thought, "Hey guys, how's about we eat outdoors? We're having a good weather today..."  
  
"Sounds good..." Meia agreed.  
  
"Let me help you guys out too!" Jura stepped in along with Skuld.  
  
"Wow... We've got a lot of helping hands!" a gleeful Dita said.  
  
"Okay! Let's surprise my sis when she gets home!" Urd said.  
  
And in an instant, they all went back to work, filled with enthusiasm.  
  
- - - - -  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
(A commercial runs in... all about some cheap trash or something... DK is in front of his PC... Meia is beside him...)  
  
Daisanji K: "Aaarrgh! Okay... okay... I've done the first half... what next...? What next...?"  
  
Meia: (chuckles) "Running on two fanfictions at the same time's hard on the head, isn't it?"  
  
Daisanji K: "Aw keep quiet! My situation's already bad as it is! This and that AMG-FF7 crossover fic is pushing my mental capacity over the edge!!!"  
  
Meia: (in a kiddy little tone) "Aw, c'mon, is cute widdle Dai-chan getting buwwied by big words?"  
  
Daisanji K: "Shaddap!!! Damn that stupid English teacher for giving me an F!!!"  
  
Meia: "You can't blame that on her... You're the one who refused to listen."  
  
(silence)  
  
Daisanji K: (sighs) "Okay... fine. But I'm really stumped here! What's supposed to happen next!? I only wrote on impromptu!!! I even need to consult a freakin' thesaurus for Pete's sake!!!" (whines like a baby)  
  
Meia: (in sweet tones) "Poor sweet baby... Here, lemme give you some advice..." (whispers something in DK's ear...)  
  
Daisanji: "He~ey... yeah!!! That would be great! Woot! DK is back in business!"  
  
Meia: "That's the spirit!!!" (claps once)  
  
END OF INTERMISSION  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Thank you for shopping, miss!" the cashier politely said after Belldandy paid for her inventory. She nodded and exited the tiny store.  
  
Belldandy was carrying a shopping bag on each hand - she took her time strolling down the quiet avenue. There were children playing tag on the opposite sidewalk; people were exchanging opinions on a certain subject in the corner of a road; a gentle breeze swept newly fallen leaves from a nearby tree. Belldandy noticed all these, especially the wind, which also blew cool and fresh on her body. Her prediction for today was beginning to turn into reality - this day is going to be a great one.  
  
"I had better hurry. I wonder what they are doing right now..." the Goddess of the Present wondered as she passed another corner. "I think they would be hungry by now." She quickened her pace a little bit. "Oh, but my sisters might be entertaining them." She smiled at the thought.  
  
The Goddess was filled with excitement as she neared the Temple.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Several minutes of preparation took the wind out of Hakkai and the rest of the bunch, but it was well worth it. A huge blanket was spread over a grassy area under the shade of a tree. Two tables were placed on the blanket; utensils were neatly arranged on the two tables. Even some flower arrangements were made and placed on the center.  
  
The group was sitting on the patio, looking at their preparations with satisfaction.  
  
"Waaa~ah... Su-te-ki! Belldandy-sama will surely be pleased!" Dita clapped joyfully.  
  
Meia and Jura were smiling beside her, and then Meia remarked, "I never thought I could be good at these things..."  
  
"You're just being modest..." Jura giggled.  
  
"I must say, those plates are VERY near and tidy... It's like two people really did a good job and worked together." Urd winked at Hakkai and Yaone, who both blushed at the comment.  
  
"R-r-really...?" Yaone put a hand on her cheek nervously.  
  
"Yeah!" Skuld added, "You two would make a really good coup..." Skuld caught herself, "... team! Yeah, that's right, team! Hee hee!"  
  
But it was too late; Hakkai and Yaone knew was it meant, and they both flushed red and smiled very nervously.  
  
"Well... That was kind of... nice... to say... right, Yaone?" Hakkai slowly looked at the woman beside him and noticed that she was already looking with a sideways glance, smiling.  
  
This was the first time Hakkai felt weirdly awkward with Yaone; even weirder than the time he had with Kanna, and it bothered him a little. Could it be possible for him to take care of Yaone like he did for Kanna? But the question that really spun in his head was...  
  
"Hey, lookie at the two sleepy-heads who showed up!" Urd pointed at the groggy Keiichi and Hibiki, who were slowly walking to where to group was.  
  
"Aw! You missed all the fun, Hibiki-san!" Dita stood up and went to the young man.  
  
"Sorry... I guess all that commotion last night kept me awake..." Hibiki scratched his spiky hair.  
  
As Meia watched Dita and Hibiki have a little talk, she was suddenly feeling down. It came to her gradually, like she was starting to notice something. She wasn't so sure what she was feeling, but it was aching in her heart, like a craving she couldn't quench. The feeling grew even more as she saw Dita take hold of Hibiki's hand and led him to the picnic place.  
  
... But it was cut off when she heard knocks on the Temple gate.  
  
"Oh! Oh! That must be o-ne-san!" Skuld jumped up from where she sat and scurried off to the gate.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head," Urd got Keiichi's attention, "could you do us a favor and ask my sis to close her eyes and lead her here? We wanna surprise her."  
  
"Well, okay." Keiichi agreed and followed Skuld to the gate.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Belldandy..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"After the count of three, open your eyes, alright?"  
  
"Um... Okay..."  
  
"Ready...? One... two... three!"  
  
Belldandy removed her hands and opened her eyes. When she saw what the group has done for her, she stared at it with awe.  
  
"You guys... did this for me?" Belldandy turned around and asked. They all had a wide smile on their faces.  
  
"This is thanks, for what you did for us!" Dita clasped her hands together, "You're really kind and gentle."  
  
"You let us stay at the Temple when you knew we were stranded here..." Hakkai followed up, "... without asking anything in return."  
  
"Because of you," Meia continued, "we may be stuck here in your world, maybe for eternity, but at least we're happy!"  
  
"Everybody," Belldandy started to go misty-eyed, "... I really don't know what to say." She wiped a few droplets off her face.  
  
"But then," Urd started, "all this would be for nothing if we don't eat..." then she rubbed her tummy.  
  
"Oh my! I almost forgot!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Everybody wait here, I'll prepare something, okay?" Belldandy was about to head to the kitchen.  
  
"Aw, c'mon now sis!" Urd put her hands on her waist, "We can't let you cook all alone, can't we?"  
  
"Yeah! We'll help you too, Belldandy-sama!" Dita raised her hand.  
  
"We already got ourselves worked up," Hakkai added, "We can't rest now. Come on guys, let's help!"  
  
"YEAH!" They all shouted.  
  
Belldandy could only giggle at the scene. Everybody's encouragement made her feel even better than before. The group marched behind her as she headed towards the kitchen; they were exchanging energetic and lively conversations along the way.  
  
"Okay everybody, shall we begin?" Belldandy felt like a child as she raised a spoon in her hand.  
  
"YEAH!" Everybody else answered with excitement.  
  
- - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: One Big, Happy Family 


	3. One, Big, Happy Family

Anime CROSSFIRE! EX-tension  
  
Experiment 1.5: Ah! My Goddess! - Vandread - Gensomaden Saiyuki: TRIPLE CROSSOVER  
  
Notes:  
  
Ah! My Goddess! is owned by Kodansha; Vandread is by Gonzo; and GensoSaiyuki by Kazuya Minekura respectively. In other words: ME NO OWN THEM! This fanfic is a dedication to these works.  
  
Anyways, just enjoy is fanfic side project. MEIA-YAONE-BELLDANDY for life!!!  
  
CROSSFIRE: AMG-Vandread-GS Chapter 3: One Big, Happy Family  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Daisanji K: "Okay, stupidly-named title aside, this is just a continuation of the happenings on the SAME day Meia, Yaone, and the rest of the bunch made that breakfast setup outdoors. Yes, the same happy mood will still float around the happy 'family' for a while... then afterwards, we will get serious."  
  
Meia: "Hmm... after 5 months!? You sure you STILL know what you're supposed to write about?"  
  
Daisanji K: "..."  
  
Meia: "Well...?"  
  
Daisanji K: "... I think..."  
  
Meia: *SIGH!!!  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
A bright, sunny afternoon sun gave everything a vivid shade of yellow. People went about their normal businesses as carefree children play under the shade of trees in a park. There was lively chattering all around, and everybody seems to be in a good mood.  
  
At the Temple, Keiichi was at the backyard, tinkering with his motorcycle... yet again. He was carefully adjusting gears and bolts and jotting down some notes on a piece of paper; it seems like Skuld's habit of note-taking got passed on to the young man.  
  
A few yards away from Keiichi were the girls - Dita, Yaone, Meia, Jura, Urd, and Skuld - talking under the shade of the Temple roof.  
  
"Hon-to!? You're actually a Yo-kai!?" Dita asked Yaone with pure curiosity.  
  
Sensing no ill will or insult from Dita, Yaone answered, "Yes, I am."  
  
"But I thought those things only exist in mythology books..." Jura felt a bit awkward.  
  
"But you guys came from different worlds, right?" Skuld explained, "So I think there might be some things that can take consideration."  
  
"Yeah," Urd interrupted, "demons already exist in this world, but not the kind Yaone is."  
  
"Oh..." Dita listened on.  
  
Then, Meia began to mutter blankly, "Now that I think about it, there are some things that make me think a lot... like how we look..."  
  
Everybody else gave a curious look to Meia.  
  
"We all look... too distinct..." the blue-haired woman continued, "There's something on your faces I just can't comprehend..."  
  
"But we're all supposed to look different." Yaone answered.  
  
"Yes I know, but... I can't put my finger on it..." Meia stuttered for a while, "... oh, never mind."  
  
"Well, anyways..." and the girls kept on chatting...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Deep inside the forest beside the Temple, Hibiki was working on his wrecked Vanguard. He was at his usual place at the cockpit, pulling out a bundle of wires and chip boards from the top panel.  
  
"Well Ai-bo, this may take a while. But I'm sure I can fix you back to shape!"  
  
Around the corner came Hakkai to check up on the young mechanic. "Hey..." he started.  
  
"Oh... Hakkai-san, what's up?" Hibiki waved back.  
  
"Nothing in particular, really... I just came here to check up on you for Dita-chan."  
  
"Eh? Her? What for...?" The young man raised a brow.  
  
"Well... She kinda asked me to do so. She told me I could look out for you like an older brother."  
  
"R-really now..." Hibiki squinted a bit.  
  
An awkward silence ensued...  
  
Then Hakkai went on, "You're really lucky to have her, you know..."  
  
"Eh...!? W-we're not r-r-really...!" choked Hibiki.  
  
"You don't need to be embarrassed about it... Because I know how you feel."  
  
Another silence...  
  
Hibiki understood what Hakkai was trying to say, "... Yaone-san, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." the older man's face flushed red.  
  
"You're really lucky to have her, y'know..."  
  
"Hey, didn't I tell you that earlier?"  
  
And the two both laughed at the remark. After a while, they began to have an easy-flowing conversation.  
  
- - - - -  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Hmm..." Belldandy was looking over some recipes in a cook book, "Now, what do I cook for lunch...?"  
  
Yaone slowly came into the kitchen and saw what Belldandy was doing. "Oh, Belldandy-sama, what are you looking at?"  
  
"Our next meal... You want to help?"  
  
"Gladly," Yaone bowed respectfully.  
  
Moments later, while the two ladies were preparing the food, Yaone asked, "Um... Belldandy-sama?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How does it feel... to be in love?"  
  
The goddess stopped for a while, smiled, and then continued cooking, "It's a wonderful feeling to be in love."  
  
At this point, Yaone felt like confessing to Belldandy what she fells for Hakkai. But something deep inside told her that Belldandy already knew, so she kept herself from talking unnecessarily.  
  
Belldandy continued, "When you're in love, you feel that you can do anything - as long as it's for both of you, it will surely make you happy."  
  
"What makes me happy...?" Yaone whispered to herself.  
  
"Well, let's talk about this later, alright? We don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
The pharmacist snapped back to reality, "Oh! I almost forgot."  
  
They both giggle, and then continued cooking.  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Daisanji K: "I AM NOT HAVING A FIELD DAY WITH THIS FIC!!!"  
  
Meia: "That's what you get when you surf the net for... 'stuff'. It warps you mind and before you know it, BOOM! You can't look at the anime the same way again." (Shrugs...)  
  
Daisanji K: "Waaah! I guess I'll have to stick to forums from now on..." (Slumps over the computer table...) "I've had enough with ecchi stuff! I wanna write fanfics again!"  
  
  
  
- - - - -  
  
"I-ta-da-ki-ma~su!" Every said altogether.  
  
Dita popped a piece of meat into her mouth, chewed vigorously, swallowed, and then beamed with satisfaction before saying, "Oishii!!! Belldandy-sama is the best cook!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Belldandy smiled from across the table.  
  
"Um..." Hibiki twitched from where he sat, "I forgot to ask during breakfast, but..."  
  
"What, Hibiki-san?" Dita blinked beside him, waiting for the boy to continue.  
  
"H-how to you use these things?" Hibiki grinned awkwardly, pointing at the wooden chopsticks in front of him.  
  
"Huh, chopsticks!? Oh, I forgot! I just remembered that I haven't seen you eat with chopsticks before!" Dita clapped, "Okay then, I teach you!"  
  
Then Dita started showing Hibiki how to hold the wooden utensil.  
  
"You put your fingers here... and here..."  
  
"It's... r-really hard to open."  
  
The young girl giggled, "You'll get used to it after a while. In the meantime," then she got some food from Hibiki's bowl and neared it to his mouth saying, "Open wide!"  
  
"W-what are you doing!?" the Vanguard pilot blushed.  
  
"I'll feed you for now until you get better with your chopsticks."  
  
"But... i-isn't this a bit embarrassing?" Hibiki questioned silently while glancing at the people around the table, especially Meia and Belldandy.  
  
"Please don't worry about it, Hibiki-san," Belldandy confirmed, "it's really a good gesture of Dita to help you eat."  
  
"See? Come on, Hibiki-san." Dita kept her chopstick near Hibiki's mouth.  
  
"Well... alright then." Hibiki leaned forward and opened his mouth. Dita put the food nearer, and Hibiki closed his mouth around it.  
  
"There we go!"  
  
"That was good!" Hibiki said after he swallowed.  
  
"Are you ready for more?" Dita already had a chopstick-full of food waiting.  
  
"Well, alrighty!"  
  
Dita continued to help Hibiki. Meia watched from the corner of her eyes, somewhat concerned. She did not know why she was this way, but she felt as if it was straining her every time Dita and Hibiki were together like this. She began to question her relationship with Hibiki - she knew she has feelings for him, but what kind does she hold?  
  
Belldandy did not fail to notice Meia.  
  
"Dou-shi-ta no?" Belldandy pardoned.  
  
Meia got startled a bit, "Eh? Oh, nan-de-mo nai..."  
  
- - - - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Moonlight Parade 


End file.
